


And your name is?

by hvrcules



Category: Naruto, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: F/M, Kimi no Na wa AU, NaruHina - Freeform, SasuSaku - Freeform, crossposted to fanfiction.net, first time writing in a year, ft. karin as okudera-senpai because why not, i love kimi no na wa so much, prepare for tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvrcules/pseuds/hvrcules
Summary: Kimi no Na wa AU.Sasuke-kun.Sasuke-kun!Don't you remember me?My name is... Sakura





	1. Chapter 1

(Sakura) “Once in awhile when I wake up, I find myself crying.”

(Sasuke) “The dream I must've had I can never recall. But…”

(Sakura) “But... the sensation that I've lost something lingers for a long time after I wake up.”

(Sasuke) “I'm always searching for something, for someone.”

(Sakura) “This feeling has possessed me I think, from that day…”

(Sasuke) “That day when the stars came falling. It was almost as if…”

(Sakura) “As if... a scene from a dream. Nothing more, nothing less…”

(speaking in unison) “than a beautiful view.”

 

\- and your name is? -

 

**_Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun!_ **

**_Don't you remember me?_ **

**_My name is…_ **

**_Sakura_ **

 

_ Bzz bzz. _

The chirp of his morning alarm threw itself into Sasuke's ears, reverberating around his brain for a few seconds before retreating and leaving him in blissful silence. He settled back into the bed, assuming that that was the end and he could go back to sleep-

 

_ Bzz bzz. _

There it was again.

 

Sasuke stirred, trying to hopelessly pull his head away from the incessant, overly cheerful ringing, accidentally moving his face into the path of the sunlight streaming through his bedroom window. He'd never been able to sleep well past sunrise.  _ Fuck,  _ Sasuke groaned internally, all hopes of being left to sleep in peace draining away. Aniki probably wanted him up soon anyways, to make breakfast so he could get out the door in time to meet Suigetsu on his way to class.  More like, Suigetsu would find a way to meet him.  Annoying stalker of a friend.

Eyes still closed, he fumbled around blindly and managed to get the alarm to shut off.

_ Well, now's as good of a time as any to get up.  _ He pulled his fingertips to his closed eyes, rubbing away the dried tears so Sasuke could slowly blink his eyes open.

 

_ What the- _ He paused for a moment.

 

The hands that touched his face were petal soft, the skin smooth and unblemished. The nails were formed perfectly into smooth ovals, no trace of the years of callouses and destruction he'd done to his own through basketball. Sasuke yanked them away from his face and inspected them.

Those were not his hands.

 

_ Am I dreaming? _

 

He lifted his gaze from the gentle, feminine palms and to his surroundings, pushing himself up off the bed to look around . A pallet on the floor, golden sunlight streaming in through a rice paper covered sliding door, dark wooden beams, and... a girl's school uniform hanging in the corner?

 

_ Holy shit. _

 

Sasuke’s face settled into a slight frown.  He felt off balance the moment he’d sat up.  His ego would never let him hear the end of it if Sasuke so much as balance checked himself against a wall.  Sasuke didn’t lose his balance.  He just didn’t.  There was something-

 

Ah.  That was it.  A pair of… boobs?

Sasuke had boobs.  On his chest.  

_ What the… fuck? _

 

He poked one experimentally, the reality of the room, the pink nightgown that had slipped off one shoulder, the crisp mountain air, so unlike the sharp breeze that wafted through Oto, not yet registering in Sasuke’s mind.  Without so much as a second thought, his hands went to the chest, grasping the girl’s breasts firmly, Sasuke viewing the world around him with his Uchiha patented blend of clinical detachment and uninterested curiosity.  They jiggled, just like he would expect any other pair of boobs to.

In fact, they felt rather nice.  Soft, plush, full in his now feminine hands.

 

_ What a realistic dream. _

 

Sasuke gently squashed them, then again.  The sensation was not uncomfortable, and the novelty of having grown a pair of breasts hadn’t yet worn off.  It was a dream right?  It didn’t matter what he did.

It certainly felt real.  The smooth skin felt real, the hair tickling his neck felt real, the smell of rice wafting through the feminine yet a few years outdated room was real-

 

The door slammed open.

A young, preteen, blonde girl stood in the doorway.  She paused for a moment, staring at Sasuke.  It was a dream.  If he ignored her, she’d go away.

 

“Sis, what are you doing?”  Her sharp, judgemental voice cut through the haze of Sasuke’s still sleepy mind.

_ Tch, _ Sasuke thought.   _ Annoying _ .  He angled his body away from the girl, still experimentally prodding the breasts attached to him.

 

“Hn.  How realistic…” he murmured, looking down into the gaping neckline of the nightgown.

A moment later, her words registered in his ear.   “What are you talking about?  ‘Sister’?”

 

The young girl’s ponytail bounced behind her as she scoffed at him.   “Are you half asleep? Breakfast!  Hurry up.”  She punctuated her angry words with the slamming of the screen door.

 

Sasuke quickly pushed himself off the pallet, almost stumbling over his now slender legs in his haste to get to the mirror he spotted, just across the room.  He managed to keep himself upright, still adjusting to balancing on top of the small feet Sasuke had seemingly grown (or shrunk) overnight.

The disorientation frustrated him even more.  By the time he could get his eyes to focus on the mirror, the nightgown had slipped off, displaying…

A nearly naked female body?  With pink hair?

"What."  A moment passed.  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!”


	2. Sakura wakes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura wakes up... and something's very different

Sakura hummed to herself as she straightened out her uniform. Once all the wrinkles had been smoothed out of her skirt, the collar of her starched blouse carefully turned down, she hurried out of her room, following the smell of freshly cut tomatoes and fried eggs.  She could hear Ino asking Tsunade obaa-chan if she wanted the leftovers from last night. What had they eaten last night? Sakura couldn't remember, but sometimes she couldn't remember what she'd packed herself for lunch, so it didn't worry her.

What time was it? Sakura could see that Ino had already started the rice cooker. Had she really gotten up so late?

"Good morning!" She called out as she walked in, taking quick, measured steps towards the rice.

"Sakura, you're gonna be late." Ino acerbically responded, her blue eyes narrowed in the scornful way only pre-pubescent children could manage, that was as insulting as it was adorable.

Sakura skillfully ignored her, as she had mastered as soon as Ino had started talking and was able to belittle her. She bowed her head towards Tsunade obaa-chan as she filled up her rice bowl. "Ah, sorry Obaa-chan. I'll make breakfast tomorrow."

She could feel Tsunade's sharp hazel eyes inspecting her, the way they always did every morning, but for some reason Sakura couldn't have self-deprecated under her grandmother's judgement if she'd tried.

If bitchiness was in Ino's nature, cheerfulness was in Sakura's.

"Welcome back, Sakura." One of Tsunade's still perfect blonde brows arched as she spoke.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Ino interrupted. "What she means, Forehead, is that you were absolutely nuts yesterday. I walked in on you touching your boobs like you'd never seen them before. You're back to normal now, thank kami."

"What are you talking about?"

Tsunade turned back towards the table. "You don't remember?"

"Obaa-chan, I'd think I'd remember something like that."

"Sakura you can't even remember what you pack yourself for lunch." Her little sister snarked.

Sakura rolled her eyes, setting down her half empty rice bowl and poking Ino in the arm with a chopstick. "Ino-pig, if I wanted to talk to you, I would. Now come on, are we gonna finish eating and go or are you gonna act lazy like an actual pig?'

"That's rich coming from the girl who woke up late twice in a row. Leave my arm alone."

"Ino-chan, you're too little to be so salty."

"Your face is too small for that forehead yet here we are."

"Girls…" Tsunade barked, her rice bowl clanging on the table with more force than strictly necessary.  Sakura and Ino quickly shut up. They'd seen enough of their grandmother's infamous temper to know when to let their daily argument die off. The harsh line of Tsunade's mouth softened into a fond smile, and the little family started giggling around their breakfast table, the childish bickering forgotten.

The crackling of the radio installed on the wall to life startled Sakura from her laughter. "Good morning everyone. This is an announcement from Konoha Town Hall. Regarding the mayoral election to be held on the 20th of next month, the election committee…" .  _Ah,_ she thought to herself, _that's right. Otou-sama is running for re-election._ Her good mood dissipated like fog during a sunrise.

Tsunade curtly rose and yanked the radio's plug out of the outlet, silencing the passive voice of Mayor Hatake's calm assistant from issuing out of the outdated speakers. That seemed to be the cue that startled the sisters from their radio-induced trance; Sakura grabbed the remote for the TV and flipped it on, Ino collected the now-empty rice bowls and stacked them in the kitchen.

A sophisticated Tokyo weather woman spoke as they moved. "A comet, known as Comet Tiamat, with an orbital period of 1,200 years will pass by in a month. The comet will be visible to the naked eyes for several days…"

Ino turned her blue eyes on Tsunade. "Baa-chan, why are you still fighting with him?"

"Ino, leave it alone. It's an adult matter." Sakura had already finished off the remains of her rice, tucking her chin studiously to avoid staring at the radio like her little sister was.   _Otou-sama… Why did you leave?_

The woman on the TV continued on, oblivious to Sakura's thoughts. A graphic of the Comet Tiamat's orbit approaching Earth appeared on screen. "...JAXA are preparing to observe the celestial show of the century. The comet will be closest to Earth on October 4th."

 

\- and your name is? -

 

_Almost ready to go_ , Sakura thought. _One last thing_ …

The pleasantness of the day and the thought of meeting up with Naruto and Hinata had chased away the lingering sadness that made a reappearance whenever Sakura thought about her father.

She pulled the braided red cord out of Tsunade's dresser. It was the first cord she'd made all by herself; Sakura wore it everyday in her hair, even though her classmates at school whispered about how the red clashed with the pink of her long locks.  The simple, even pattern of braiding her hair, one braid hanging on one side, one braid on the other, steadied her thoughts and calmed her down. It was like putting on armor; when Sakura braided her hair, then tied it, she tied herself together, and Sakura could go out and face the world.

Sakura was graduating this year; if there was ever a time she needed armor, Sakura would suppose it would be now.  She arranged the bow that secured the braids so that it was even on both sides, took a step back, and approved of what she saw. So what if red clashed with pink. It was a part of her.

 

\- and your name is? -

 

"Obaa-chan, we're going now!" The sisters called out in unison. Ino ran ahead, her pink sneakers dancing around giddily, and Sakura followed behind at a more sedate pace, taking time to breathe and watch the wind rustle the trees. She didn't mind walking slowly; the slower she walked, the less time Sakura would have to spend at school, and the more time she could spend enjoying the warm sunlight and the dancing breeze.

Somewhere behind her, a bike bell rang out. She could hear the shriek of Naruto's laughter as poor, hapless pedestrians ducked out of the way of his reckless steering, Hinata most likely clutching to his back for dear life.

"Sakura-chan! Good morning!" And there was Hinata, perching on the back of Naruto's bike, waving an outstretched hand towards her.  Naruto braked to a screechy stop just next to her, and Sakura felt a grin pulling at her cheeks at the sight of Hinata attempting to negotiate hopping off the seat in the most modest way possible while Naruto hovered over her like a mother hen.

"Eh, Naruto-kun, I'm okay, really, please just let me-"

"No Hinata-chan! I can help you, see if I just put my arm here you can-" Hinata's face steadily blushed redder and redder as Naruto's hands came increasingly close to touching her thighs.

Sakura felt an intense bloom of fondness in her heart for her best friends. "So, when's the wedding, hm?" She cut in, smirking at the now two bright red faces looking back at her.

"No, no Sakura-chan we're not-"

"W-we're not like that, Naruto-kun is just-"

"Just helping her, because we're friends-"

"Yeah, f-friends, and friends help out other friends-"

Sakura winked cheekily, and Naruto and Hinata somehow managed to get redder. Sakura shook her bangs out of her face and let out a bright, gay laugh at their expressions that carried through the fresh morning air.  Hinata had made it off the bike with no incidents involving her modesty and honor, and Naruto had chosen to walk alongside the girls, rather than leave them behind and get to school earlier.

"Sakura-chan, your hair is back to normal today. It looks nice."

_What does she mean, 'back to normal'? Was I not normal yesterday? Why do people keep saying that to me?_

"What?"

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "Did Tsunade baa-chan exorcise you or something?"

"Exorcise? Naruto, are you on something?" Sakura was confused. What had happened yesterday?

Naruto leaned in, his eyes flickering with mischief. "No, no Sakura-chan see, you were totally possessed!"

"N-naruto-kun, I'm sure Sakura's just s-stressed, right Sakura-chan?"

Sakura felt like she'd been plopped in an alternate universe, where everyone seemed to be talking crazy. "What are you two talking about?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Naruto was about to finish his sentence, when his attention was drawn to the other side of the road. Sakura followed his gaze.

She looked away.

"And above all, restoring the town's fiscal health to continue its revitalization project! Only when these are achieved can a safe and secure community be created!" Mayor Hatake was on the campaign trail. Of course. Sakura couldn't stomach looking at him a second longer. "As the incumbent mayor…"

The whispers of the elders who had gathered to watch him bowed her head in shame. "He'll be re-elected again anyways."

"I heard he's been dishing out the pork." Hinata placed a comforting hand on her arm, drawing Sakura into the shelter of her shoulders. She let herself be moved. _I wish I was anywhere but here._

"Hey, Haruno." _Of course. Ami_. Ami and her classmates seemed to enjoy tormenting her, first when they were little, about her forehead, and after her fath- _Mayor Hatake_ left, about her parents. Sakura had learned long ago it was better to let it happen than to fight back, and she had grown so tired of their bullying she'd lost any desire to fight back.

"Good morning." Her voice came out weaker than Sakura wished, soft and high pitched like a little girl. _Why am I always so weak._ She clutched her books tighter to her chest, the mocking judgement in Ami's voice combined with the shame of her father's presence enough to force Sakura back into the shelter of her own mind.

Out of either condescending pity or the disinterest of a bully attacking someone who wouldn't fight back, Ami switched targets. "So the mayor's kid and his contractor's kid get along too." Naruto's jaw clenched, and she saw his blue eyes go hard with restrained anger. But Hinata guided his bike forward, and he bowed his head and kept walking, Sakura still attached to Hinata's arm around her shoulders.

The giggled, muttered "Ew" from behind them sounded as loud as a gunshot. They walked faster, Sakura still hunched over herself like she could protect herself from their words. She'd almost made it past her father when-

"Sakura!" He barked into the microphone, his uncovered eye falling upon her. She spun around to face him, pure shock at being acknowledged keeping her in place. "Stand up straight, girl!" Sakura turned her face away from him, feeling her body quiver with the force of her rage. _How fucking dare he. In front of everyone. In front of the village. How could he do that to me that goddamn-_

"He's strict with his family." An old woman muttered to a middle aged man standing next to her. He nodded. "I'm impressed." The rage bled out of her, replaced only with resigned depression, her muscles relaxing until she was hunched over herself again. Of course. _Anything to get re-elected. There is no low Kakashi Hatake wouldn't stoop too. He just used me._ Sakura hated herself for always being surprised when her father used her as a pawn for political power. That's all she, and Ino, and Tsunade were to him, after her mother had died; pawns, or if they refused to do that, obstacles. She should've expected this.

Ami, of course, would jump at any opportunity to mock her. "So embarrassing."

"I know right, sucks to be her." Sakura nearly sprinted away. She could feel tears forming, unbidden, in the corners of her eyes. _I wish I was anywhere but here, anywhere but this stupid fucking town and my stupid fucking father, and these stupid fucking people-_

"Sakura!" Hinata called after her, running to catch up. The black haired girl tried to grab at her arm again, but Sakura nearly yanked herself away from Hinata's grip and furiously turned to face her. "In front of everybody…" Hinata hadn't done anything, but Sakura couldn't control the fury that burned through her veins. Blood rushed through her ears and all she could feel was the pent up need to destroy, to let everything out, to rage and scream and cry, threatening to explode out of her.

She was Sakura Haruno, obedient daughter, obedient granddaughter, obedient student. Quiet, calm, unassuming, gentle, a sheep going willingly towards slaughter. She tamped the need down.

"Forget it, Hinata. Let's just get to class."

 

\- and your name is? -

 

The period was almost over when Sakura found the message in her notebook. Iruka-sensei was describing the affecting factors of photosynthesis and she had been diligently taking notes. She flipped the page of her AP Biology notebook, expecting to find a blank page.

Instead, she found a message she could swear she did not write. The question took up nearly half the page, written in a thick, masculine style with a tinge of irritation and a Tokyo dialect, one of her black markers having been used to write it. She preferred mechanical pencils for precision; Sakura rarely wrote in pen; she couldn't revise if she was constantly crossing words out.

The question suddenly reminded Sakura of the peculiar behavior of her sister, and her grandmother, and her friends, telling her she was normal again, that something had happened yesterday. Sakura felt cold awareness prickling through her brain. She couldn't remember anything that had happened yesterday.

"Who are you?"


End file.
